


少校

by Lychee__Ly



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lychee__Ly/pseuds/Lychee__Ly
Summary: 纪念我的十六岁
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	少校

**Author's Note:**

> 纪念我的十六岁

我是在战争结束之后的第二年回到西班牙的。  
西班牙在夏日的末尾，我很快就适应了南欧的温暖气候。我住的地方门口种了很多我叫不出名字的漂亮绿植，我喜欢在下午请皮肤黝黑的女佣Anna帮我泡一杯咖啡，然后坐在绿植的阴影下面看书，抑或只是发呆。尽管如此，我也会竭尽全力不去回想战争的时候的事情，那些让我的左手手掌永远与我分离的故事，打开我孤苦无依的后半生的故事。  
事实上，住在这所小小的西班牙疗养院的人，每个都有命定的悲惨的后半生。我们都是战争之后从美国自愿来西班牙“疗养”的残废士兵，不是在炮弹里炸飞了手臂就是因为长时间被埋在废墟下面坏死了双腿。因此大家也都很有默契地对于以前的事情避而不谈——所以我们之间见面也就是点点头作罢，我们无话可说——在参战以前的故事，比如说我在路易斯安娜的童年，在我的记忆之中早就已经模糊不清。我相信其他人也是一样，年纪轻轻就满怀激情参加战争，最后早早衰老，在异国逃避过往。  
但是有一件事情是我很不能忘记的，那也是当时住在我们疗养院的所有士兵难以忘记的一件事。那是关于一个人，我们习惯叫她少校——她本来也是一个少校。她和我们不一样，我们的军衔大多不高，还没有等到晋升就已经残废，她却年纪轻轻就有这么傲人的军衔。  
我第一次见到少校的时候，她坐在轮椅上，看着疗养院的花园景色。疏于打理的花园并没有什么看头，但是她静静地凝视着那些恣肆生长的枝叶。她看上去像一个混血儿，黑色的长发很久都没有打理过了，披在背后几乎快要垂到地上。她的额前是两缕头发，遮挡了她的眼神，所以我看得不跟清楚。她的鼻梁很挺，面容刀削一样瘦削，但是不难看出她更加年轻的时候，一定是个意气风发的少年英雄。我站在不远处看着她，并未发出什么声响，她却警觉地抬起头——或许不能用警觉来形容，那是一种从容的威严，她抬起头的时候将军一样的气魄足以让任何一个士兵低下头。我第一次看清楚少校的面容，她有一点波斯血统，黑曜石一样的眼睛里全是肃穆。  
我很早就听说了少校。那是我搬进疗养院的一星期之后，我第一次觉得自己的身体情况好转准备开始晨练。早饭的时候坐在我邻桌的瘸子说不要去轻易招惹少校，那个个子不高，军衔惊人的女人。他自己也不甚了解，只是摇着头说少校本来可以选择去更好的国家疗养，但是她选择回西班牙。他们都说少校的母亲是西班牙人。至于她为什么会坐轮椅，那又是另外一个令人费解的故事。有人说那是因为少校厌倦战争所以自己开枪打断了双腿，才被自己的长官派回来。也有人说那是因为她被德国人抓去当了俘虏，受了极刑。  
“不要去招惹少校。”瘸子开始喝咖啡，他只有四根手指的右手娴熟地抓起白砂糖小包递到嘴边，用黄烂的牙齿撕碎了包装，“不像我们这些贱命，少校虽然是残废了，她的顶头长官还是很关照她的。”  
瘸子欲言又止，看着我好奇的表情，伸出四根手指：“把你的面包分我一半。”  
我用刀把黑买面包切成不太匀称的两半，瘸子很快抢走了大的那一块。在咀嚼声中，他断断续续继续了讲解：“少校的顶头长官，就是大名鼎鼎的John Reese将军。”  
我拿着叉子的右手筛了一下，沙拉掉在盘子里，显得格外狼狈。将军算是我们所有士兵的英雄，那时候很多年轻的士兵都会仰慕将军的沉稳和百战百胜。我曾经有幸见到过他一次，那是在胜仗的庆功会上，他头发灰白，但是目光格外炯然。  
“少校就是'非洲豹'。之前她在非洲作战，被抓起来关到南非。非洲战场失利之后，军队基本都撤退了。大概过了几个月。她一个人逃出来，没日没夜地逃，最后从墨西哥边境闯回了美国，还弄回不少德军的玩意儿。最后非洲那边的反胜与她的贡献息息相关。将军很高兴，她因此升任少校。之后的事情便没人知道了，按理说战争已经胜利，少校应该更享受荣誉才是，怎么会跟我们这些人一起泡在疗养院？”  
我想起了每个周六都会开来疗养院的绿色卡车。那上面全是将军专程派人送来的物资，统一的箱子上面印着将军名字的首字母缩写，大大的JR后面是红色的“特快加急”字样，周周都按时送来。其中箱子上的品名包括印度红茶和许多我没见过的稀奇东西。但是每次都是几个干活的小子呼哧哧地抬进少校住的院子，从来不见少校亲自出来看看。

“你在这里做什么。”少校开口问道。短短的几个单词被她念得千钧重，压在我的背上。  
“散步。很高兴见到你，少校。”  
她黑色的眉毛毫无波澜，眼眸也是。我开始怀疑她的脸已经结了一层薄薄的冰。  
“你会讲德语吗？”  
出乎我的意料，她的问题来得很突兀也很不符合她自己的身份。我会一点德语，但是后来引以为耻。德国鬼子逼迫我远在法国乡下的祖母吃掉了自己的手指，还强奸了我的姨妈。我痛恨德国人，他们夺走了我生命中一切重要的东西。  
“一点点。”我回答。  
她用德语问我什么时候来的西班牙。我回答说几个月以前。因为手断了。说这话的时候我瞥了一眼她的放在轮椅上的双腿，看上去并没有什么问题。  
“你的德语发音不规范，还有，应该多看一点语法。”她说完就用手推着轮椅的轮子慢慢朝远处去了，就像是这座花园里只有她一个人一样。我站在原地。

第二次见到少校是在医生的会诊时。少校有专门的医生，可是在我们的医生人手不够的时候也会来帮忙。其实不过也就是检查一下剩下的腿脚是否还能动之类的。可是对于少校不一样，我隐约听见医生在建议她做手术。那似乎是一种对肢体的矫正手术，少校的腿被子弹毁了，这种手术能让她重新站起来。虽然不能跑动，到也可以走路。  
少校只是坐在轮椅上一言不发。她的表情像是开战之前的拿破仑一样凝重，但是她并不回答什么，医生垂着手看着她渐渐混浊的眼神，知道她又疲倦了，或者是陷入了臆想。  
战后的人或多或少都有点臆想。  
她却清醒过来，用德语要我过去。我走过去，然后她要我推着她回房间休息。  
我第一次去少校住的院子。那边的花花草草都有人打理，看上去有了些许生机。我们穿过没有开灯的黑色走廊，到了少校的房间。我听瘸子说过这是整个疗养院最好的房间。将军之前还派人来确认过。  
“直接开门进去。”少校看着我想要找个佣人取钥匙的窘样，轻飘飘地说。我觉得那多少透露着一些不屑。  
房间的布置很简单，雪白的墙壁显然是为了少校的进驻而新刷出来的，上面挂着几张做过那个矫正手术之后看上去还不错的家伙的照片。尽管动过刀子的地方看上去很是狰狞，长出的新肉看上去也仿佛是一条条蚯蚓。  
我还没有回过神来，少校忽然陷入了暴怒，她原本放在轮椅扶手上的双手因为发怒而颤抖：“滚出去！把该死的医生叫来！”  
我踉跄着退出了少校的房间，可是还没等我在走廊上跑起来，就听到了少校房间里一声闷响。少校试图从轮椅上站起来去了撕烂那些照片，可是她摔倒在木地板上。  
医生到的时候，她已经把房间弄得面目全非。她坐在床上，疲倦又愤怒地把黑洞洞的枪口对着自己的心脏。  
“照片。”她这次像是很累了一样，只有力气说出这么一个单词。  
医生徒然地看着那些被撕成碎片的矫正照片，不作回答。我隐约觉得这是让少校变成这样的最根本的原因——关于少校要找的那个照片的事情。  
“把她的照片还给我。”她的语气平淡了一些，但是枪没有放下的意思。  
“我不能忍受您把一个纳粹的照片挂在疗养院里面，这里面的每一个人都是为了和纳粹战斗作出了牺牲的人，您这样无异于背叛。而且您是将军钦命的重要人物，为什么要让所有把您当成英雄的人看到您的房间里有党卫军的全身照？”  
医生一字一句就像是什么精密的仪器在打字，就像是，在这个问题上他已经和少校争论了很久。就像是，那个照片上的人，他绝对不能容忍。小小的疗养院里面的曾经改变世界战争局势的重要人物，会因为照片的藏匿雷霆大作。  
少校最终还是放下了手枪。她的神情失落得就像是一只期望落空的豹子。但是那挥之不去的暴戾气息始终在房间里面打转，令所有保持站立的人胆寒。  
“第一，她不是纳粹。她没有杀过任何人，犹太人还是美国士兵，英国佬还是法国农民。第二，你什么也不知道，她做过的所有事，你什么也不知道。”  
她把手枪扔到医生脚边。  
医生最终还是妥协了。那天晚上她要我帮她接通了将军的电话。本来那个自称助手的家伙非常傲慢，一听到是少校找，便换了一副语气，毕恭毕敬地让我稍等'。我第一次听见她念自己的名字，原来她叫Shaw，Sameen Shaw。我举着听筒发神，那头忽然传出一个低沉的男声：  
“Shaw.”  
是将军。我惊恐地把听筒递给少校。  
她简明扼要地告诉将军医生的事情。那个医生是将军安排的，本来要在战后留在美国工作，随少校来了西班牙。  
不出一分钟，少校挂断了电话。让我惊讶的是在她说完要求之后她一句话也没说，听将军说了五十秒，然后没有道别就挂断了电话。非常安静地用手推着轮子出了房间。我只能跟在她后面远远地看着她的黑色长发和她在夕阳投射之中的背影，在雪白的墙壁上，她显得那么高大，却格外孤独，连一朵白花也在枝头结伴，少校是疗养院里最孤独的人。  
第二天，她拿回了那张照片。  
她把照片放在腿上，然后离开了一脸无奈的医生。  
“她总是这样。”医生看上去有点不习惯冷清的气氛。我猜测他更喜欢那天那样剑拔弩张的气氛，看着已经被战争折磨得瘦削的少校举着手枪的样子，而不是现在这样徒徒妥协于将军的淫威。  
“我昨天晚上接到将军的命令。他选择了包庇她对于一个纳粹的执迷不悟。这真是悲哀！”他转身准备离开，但是那种迟疑又好像在等待我提问。  
“纳粹？”我重复着这个令人厌恶的单词，这个单词，可以有很多搭配。比如说“杀死纳粹”、“歼灭纳粹”。当然也有脏话之类的。  
“那是少校自己的心病。她因为这个纳粹葬送了自己的前途。”医生摇摇头与我擦肩而过，这场谈话终结在走廊。

我看过很多年轻的党卫军照片，穿着纳粹的军装，意气风发，或微笑或颔首。都是年纪很轻的少年人，却走上了不归路。但是我从未见过像这个女人一样的党卫军，她纯粹的美感，穿着崭新的军装却有一种异于常人的困惑与疏远。疏远的不仅仅是镜头，更像是疏远这个身份，疏远自己命定的每一场屠杀，疏远自己人生的 末途。她真的不像是一个容易被煽动的纳粹，更像是一个善良的人。她栗色的头发盘起来，露出白皙的颈子和清晰可见的锁骨。往上看是精致的脸庞，饱满的唇畔和我从未见过的圆润的鼻尖。她的眼睛仿佛纯良的小鹿眸子，掩映在浓密的睫毛之下，少女的心事随之浮光掠影，定格在胶片上。  
她叫Samantha。我知道的是，她的家族出了不少纳粹高官。我所在的军队曾经抓到过一个同样有着栗色头发和小鹿眸子的男孩，他有着Samantha一模一样的姓氏和鼻尖。他最终因为虐杀犹太人被军事法庭判处枪决——这个年轻的男孩，很久以后，我才知道这个长相英俊的男孩便是Samantha的亲弟弟。

少校凝视着照片里的女人，久久地沉默。我看着她沉郁的眼眸与女人四目相接然后草草移开。  
“少校，”我试着用德语开口，  
“她……还活着吗？”  
她很痛苦地摇摇头，“我不知道。没有人知道。”  
“将军也……不知道吗？”我忽然觉得自己之前看过的那些德语语法书都没有什么用处，因为此时我已经一句话都说不出来。我凝视着少校的脸，她脸上的肌肉紧绷着，并不是因为愤怒，而是因为我无法描述的悲伤。  
“她在战争结束之前就与我失去了联系。”她沉默了很久，然后用英语说，“这样讲话你会不会轻松一点？你的德语还是很糟。”  
“医生说她是纳粹。”我说，“我之前见过她的弟弟，少校。他们一家人有很多都是纳粹的高官，少校。”  
我预计的，少校会因为这件事情再次愤怒，给我一记耳光或者是要我滚，可是她只是说，不是。  
“你们都不知道。”她说，“John也不会相信她。上帝。为什么要把人变魔鬼！”

少校遇见她是纯粹偶然的。那时她的的确确是一个该死的俘虏，而且那时候她也还不是少校，没有人知道她的名字。她被关进了著名的牢笼，一个专职关押美国人的地方。少校起初打算用一些简单的办法逃离，可是在被该死的猎狗扑倒在地又遭受了一顿棍棒之苦后，她便打消了这样的主意。

“那是一个月圆的夜晚，他们只有两个人巡逻。”少校说。  
她在策划她的最后一次逃离，用她仅剩的一点资源，她用黄金手表和一个德州男人换来的一小桶汽油和一点偷来的烟草。她不想回忆如何从那个满脸横肉的厨子手里偷到烟草。在感受着外面渐渐安静下来之后，她猫着腰走出了小型监狱。多亏了白天干活时的晕倒，她才得了医生的特许不戴着镣铐走来走去，那会大大拖慢她的速度。  
的确是只有两个士兵在巡逻，而且两个都已经睡意昏沉。少校躲到白天准备好的洞里，从兜里掏出一把烟草浸没在汽油里，然后把全身涂抹遍。这是防止被猎犬嗅到踪迹的唯一途径。留下的一小半捅汽油被她小心翼翼地提着，准备对士兵的追击反抗。  
她开始深呼吸，干燥的夜晚的空气争先恐后地涌入她年轻的躯体。她就是这样，永远充满斗志，不会让自己死在敌营。  
她冲出去的时候，白天的低血糖又开始作怪。那一定非常像是滑挤的小丑，但是她稳住了脚步，飞奔向敞开的大门。  
“全体警戒！”  
士兵粗哑的喊声比她想象的来得要早，大概放了三只猎狗，但是都是漫无目的地四处寻找，受困于浸过汽油的烟草味道，无法准确地找出少校的位置。她在零星的灯光中看到了匆匆赶来的今晚值班的军官，她在那一瞬间几乎要怀疑自己眼花了，那是个身材高挑的女人，远远地跑来。  
她扯出一个难看的笑容。妈的，她还以为是那个负责绞死逃跑人员的死胖子呢，谁知道是个女孩。  
然后她看清楚了那个军官的脸，党卫军的衣服没有什么好说的，但是那个女孩似乎有点犹豫。换成别人早就再放狗了好吗，她为什么一脸犹豫。  
看来是个蠢货。少校啧了啧嘴，她Sameen Shaw一辈子最不想的就是死在一个窝囊废手上。  
于是她决定死得壮烈一点，回去复命是不可能了，不如拉个人一起死，也算报国。她拉过一旁的汽油桶，“德国鬼佬，与我一起下地狱吧！”  
当她点燃那支火柴的时候，一阵巨大的疼痛撕裂了她的意识。有人在她背后用棍子狠狠来了一记。  
那个年轻的军官是臭名昭著的纳粹家族唯一的小女儿。她盘着栗色的头发，腰间没有别枪，与人讲话的时候说的是字正腔圆的德语。那些语句与语句之间贵族般的颤抖将她和那些粗鲁的纳粹区分开来，她与众不同。她从容地站在长官面前，身后的小床上是自杀未遂的逃跑俘虏，美国士兵。  
“她的确是准备逃走，但是我觉得她还有一些情报上的价值。我有充分的证据证明她多次为Reese直接效力。我希望能把她留在我的手下看管，也便于处理。”她说的话当时少校并不能听懂。她以前一直对鬼佬话嗤之以鼻，但是那时候她只剩下心烦意乱，不想让这个女人出现在自己的视线里面。因为这个女人，她一切的计划都改变了。  
“你最好多花点心眼，Groves，事关你家族和党国的荣誉。你如果连一个美国士兵都看不住，还有什么本事说你是党国的一份子？”  
“是。”她点点头，然后敬了礼目送驼背的长官带着几个男人离开小房间。  
然后她坐在椅子上，木然地看着早就开始打量她的少校。  
“我没有什么特别的。”她的英语有点德国口音，但是听起来还是很舒服的。  
“不。”少校眯起了眼睛，“换作其他人，我现在已经是一具被绞死的尸体了。”  
“你很清楚这一点。”她点点头，然后直视着少校的眸子，“我也是。所以我不想和我的哥哥弟弟一样。”  
“纳粹都是一样的，只是你没有变成那样而已。”少校盯着窗边的一盆绿植，“这是一个慢慢的过程，不论你现在是多么的正直善良，你总有一天会变得和那些畜牲一样，当着母亲的面摔死婴儿，笑着告诉犹太人毒气室只是澡堂，把有五个孩子的法国农民打成筛子。你们就是那样的魔鬼。”  
“不。”她并不是想要和少校争论什么的样子，而是在陈述一件事实，“我知道这很难，但是我在努力不变成那个样子。”  
少校用她的沉默结束了她们的对话。她在思考着以后的事情，在南非灼热的空气里努力寻找一丝生机。但是当Samantha把房门关上的时候，她又忽然觉得一丝希望也没有了。她的全身都很痛。所以她睡过去了。

一连几天没有人打扰她。她渐渐开始相信她已经变成那个女人的专属俘虏了，所以她相较之前轻松了一点。她已经记不清楚每天都是星期几。实际上她和大多数年轻的士兵一样，只记得自己离开家的那一天是星期几。她的是星期三。她父亲去世的一周后，她离开了家。现在她叹着气，她可能永远回不去自己的家乡了。她吃上了在这个地方算得上佳肴的土豆泥和一点点新鲜的牛肉。它们每天被送来的时候都是热乎乎的，甚至有的时候她还能喝上纳粹军官才能喝到的浓汤。这一切都很不真实，她甚至没有被鞭子抽打着去干活。  
少校强烈地怀疑这是那个看似善良的女人在准备策反她，所以她暗下决心，一旦她提出这样的字眼，她就杀掉她。但是在这样思索之后，她忽然有些犹豫。  
她居然犹豫，对于杀掉一个鬼佬。一个长着漂亮的小鹿眼睛的鬼佬，一个讲话很好听的鬼佬。  
Samantha在几天之后拿着一个小文件袋来了。她还是和几天之前一样，只不过这次没有盘头发，任由它们披散在肩膀上。她是个真正的美人，可惜是纳粹的蛇蝎。Shaw想。  
“我想了很久。”她把文件袋放在桌子上，“我还是决定告诉你这件事。对于以前的人，我都没有说过这么多。你很特别，Shaw，你不是那种只求活命的俘虏，你渴求我给你一个证明。”  
雪白的照片倾泻出来。每一张都是与少校穿着一样军装的美国士兵。这是纳粹的俘虏档案袋。  
“我不管你是不是要相信我，这些士兵都和你一样，在某个夜晚想要逃跑，正好值班的是我。我把他们以各种借口软禁起来，然后让他们在某个时候逃走。在他们逃走之后，我就上报俘虏死亡。他们的资料会被交给我，我负责填写死亡证明。这从来都不困难，Shaw。对于我们这里的魔鬼来说，死因实在是个可以大肆发挥的玩意儿——中弹，狗咬，摔死，烧死，虐待致死，都不是问题。然后我把这些东西永远地封存起来。他们在这个地方就算是死了。”  
少校看到了她之前的一个朋友的照片，他的照片上被红色的印章盖上了德语的“死亡”。他在被关到南非之后回到了美国做后勤，少校知道他的事情。但是她并不知道那个纳粹中间的异类是眼前看似羸弱的女人。  
她最后数了一遍那些象征这鲜活跳动的心脏的照片。  
一共一百二十四张。

“接下来呢？”我看着陷入回忆的少校，“她帮你逃出来了？”

少校命运轨迹因此改变。她开始整天为那个女人提心吊胆，生怕她的事情被发现，然后她绝对会成为党卫军最痛恨的焦点，被施以极刑。少校一想到她漂亮的栗色头发沾上鲜血就觉得呼吸困难。她每天趴在房间小小的门缝等待Samantha清脆的军靴声音。她总是为那个声音感到心安，但与此同时有什么东西又让她感到不安。Samantha预计在她身上的伤好得差不多之后就帮她逃跑，她却开始害怕她却离开之后她命运。她开始做梦，她杀死过的那个模样清秀的男孩的脸庞与Samantha的面容重合，然后都迸溅出鲜血。她从噩梦惊醒，在陌生的土地的每一个夜晚。  
她想要把军官紧紧保护着。但是她手上的枷锁太重了。  
有的时候她看见军官的眼神中古怪的躲闪，才意识到自己也是一样的苦不堪言。  
这不是一个好时候，所以她们保持沉默。这太糟了。  
她仍旧是在伤口愈合的每一天等待军官的来到。  
“你会想家吗？”她问军官。  
“我的家太远了，想念也到不了。”军官这样说这，“你呢？”  
“以前会想念。但是现在更怕的是我离开之后，我会想念你。”少校的话就像投入池塘的石子。她静静等待着任何涟漪。  
那是她们唯一一次接吻。

关押所并不会下雪，但是今天Samantha匆匆走来的时候，她的党卫军披风上一片雪白。  
她的神情非常恍惚。  
“怎么了？”少校想要问点什么，打破这该死的氛围。  
“是焚化炉，他们今天集中焚化了几十个人的尸体。”她说，“是骨灰。我想现在是时候了，Shaw。”  
少校只是试探着伸出手，第一次寻求一点她明知道毫无意义的肢体接触。  
她要离开了，永远离开。

少校仍然是在一个月圆的夜晚离开，只是这次她被狗咬住了左腿。  
“该死！”  
她用尽全身力气掰开那张冒着热气的大嘴，“该死！”  
她的眼前浮现 出无限的白点，她挣脱的一瞬间，耳边响起了一声枪响。  
中弹的不是她。

“已经五年了。”她说。

“少校，将军的电话。”  
女佣敲了很久的门了。  
少校被我推到门口，接过电话的听筒。我看着她面无表情的脸，就像看着她脸上的一层薄薄的冰。  
然后那层冰忽然融出了一点点诡异的痕迹，堆积在她黑曜石眼眸的眼角，顺着她的脸融化下来。然后她的脸轻微抽搐着，嘴角似乎要酝酿一句话。  
“FUCK YOU，John.FUCK YOU，FUCK YOU！”

我在第二天和少校上了回美国的飞机，我沾她的光回路易斯安娜。我离开了南欧。  
少校要去军事法庭，她再也没有和我说一句话，只是攥着拳头。我们沉默着在美国降落。  
我从未去过军事法庭，那里的灯光亮如白昼。习惯了南欧阳光的我觉得自己在这灯光下赤身裸体。我们被安排坐在证人席。周围坐着风尘仆仆的众人，似乎尽是犹太人。  
“现在传唤被告Smantha Groves。纳粹嫡系，于南非关押所担任军官。其兄弟皆系重罪战犯……”  
一个高挑的女人被押送上来。其实那并不能算作是押送。她自己走过来，依然是那么从容而且镇定。少校的眼神我看不清楚。  
“……现在请证人发言。Shaw少校。”  
少校不能站起来，她的个子也算不上高大，但是我清晰地看见Smantha的目光越过重重肩头。我看见她小鹿一样的眼睛闪着莫名的光。她的嘴唇微微颤抖，像是要言语。  
“女士们，先生们。我知道你们从全世界远道而来，不辞辛苦，是为了见证曾经欺压你们的黑暗的轰然倒塌。但是我想要告诉大家的是，黑暗必将倒塌，大家不要扼杀了光明。你们眼前站着的，是黑暗里的一丝光明。是的，她是纳粹家族的一员，她也在南非做了很久的军官，但是我今天要告诉大家，请看我手里的这个袋子。这是Reese将军在非洲战场胜利后的一件战利品。”  
仍旧是雪白的照片。全场寂然无声，照片上一张张年轻的面孔，再次浮现在世人眼前。  
“这些全部都是被你们眼前这个纳粹拯救的美国士兵的照片。他们被俘虏以后，她偷偷放走他们，然后伪造死亡记录。一共是一百二十四张照片，加上我，一共一百二十五人。”  
少校没有停顿：“你们眼前的纳粹，没有杀过一个无辜的人。她在南非的时候，腰间不别枪。她拯救了一百二十五人。这些人，是更多人的儿子女儿，父亲母亲，兄弟姊妹。她拯救过的已经不止这一百二十五人。犹太古谚说，救人一命即救全世界。她是无辜的，请大家救她。”

话音方落，不知哪里，响起了一声苍老的回应。  
“救人一命即救全世界。”  
越来越多的回应开始响起，像潮水一样涌来，女人的，男人的，老者的，小孩的，那些回应吞没了会场，我清晰地看见孤独的受审席上，那个羸弱的前军官泣不成声。

我是在回路易斯安娜以后收到少校的信的。少校说她们一切都好。  
“见信如面，小子。我们现在搬去了西班牙，和疗养院不远的乡下。我仍然是当个教员，教小孩子画画之类的。她现在在医院当医生。她在参军之前是医学生。明年我们一起来路易斯安娜旅行。你的德语最好有点长进。 后会有期。 Sameen Shaw.”

我合上信纸，看着崭新的柏油马路。昨天新铺的。在阳光下发亮。远处是火车的汽笛声。我想起第一次见到少校的时候她的眼神，倏忽间觉得那已经是许久以前的事。的确如此。

谨以此记，少校及她的挚爱于战后六年回到西班牙。


End file.
